ibgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Violet Area
1.PNG|Entrance 2.PNG|Rope Maze 3.PNG|Milk Puzzles and "Edible" Trees 4.PNG|Separation Room 5.PNG|Mary Joins the Party 6.PNG|Flowers of Jealousy 7.PNG|Red Eyes 11.PNG|"There is no exit. There is no reason." 12.PNG|Disturbing Doll 13.PNG|"T A K E M E" 16.PNG|Exploring the Violet Area 17.PNG|Gas Room 18.PNG|Doll Room 19.PNG|"I hope she's safe..." The Violet Area is one of the areas of the cursed gallery in the game Ib. As the name implies, the entire flooring of each room in the area is violet. Walkthrough The walkthrough for the Violet Area contains some guidance through the Brown Area as well, due to the fact that the player will be constantly switching perspectives between Garry in the Violet Area and Ib in the Brown Area throughout this portion of the game. To avoid confusion, the walkthrough contains information for both areas. Past the Safe Room After going down the stairs south of the Safe Room in the Gray Area, Ib will enter the Violet Area. A violet door can be seen in an alcove near the bottom of the stairs, but it's locked. Having Ib look through the peephole will reveal nothing, as the room is too dark to see anything. Continuing on to the right will lead Ib near the outskirts of a a rope maze. Rope Maze The Rope Maze is an optional mini-game and something of a trap; however, the paintings inside the maze can be unlocked in the True Guertena Exhibit if Ib reads them. Once Ib enters the Rope Maze, she and Garry will find themselves locked inside the maze, as the entrance becomes obstructed with a strand of rope. Idle headless statues stand nearby, save for the yellow one, which had started to move and become hostile right after Ib entered the maze. There are also three paintings of buttons hanging on the back wall: one red, one blue, and one green. Reading the Blue Button painting will open the exit to the Rope Maze. Reading the Red Button painting will cause the red headless statue to become hostile and start moving. Similarly, reading the Green Button painting will cause the blue headless statue to do the same. If the player is aiming for the best ending, then Ib should read the bookshelf before exiting the maze; doing so will strengthen Ib's bond with Garry by one point. Once Ib escapes the maze, the exit will become blocked off by yet another strand of rope, which keeps Ib and Garry safe from the headless statues. Abyss of the Deep As you go up, she'll see a save point, which is most likely a good idea to save. Going on, you can go south to a door, to arrive at a small space with a cord and a headless mannequin, which Garry will move. Going south, you'll unlock the door. This would be a shortcut to explore the other locked door in the end of the hallway. But, before going back, go south from the newly unlocked door. There would be some writing and will ask you on what is the name of the biggest painting in the gallery. Answer it, and it would be the passcode to the locked door. Use the shortcut, of course. As you enter, Ib and Garry will see a large red painting in the middle. You can explore the books there, well, some of them before you interact with the painting. After reading the painting's title, the light's will go out, as Garry will light his lighter after knowing you're okay. As you exit the room, red text are all over the hallway. Go forward and most probably, save. You'll see red footsteps, and you'll most likely follow them to lead at a new area. Meeting Mary From the new area, Mary will surprise the team. Of course, there would be a short cutscene on where they talk about the bizarre gallery and making Mary a part of their team. If you're still hurt by the maze, there would be a vase near. At the latest version of Ib, the vase is just straight ahead, while the old version of Ib, you'll see the vase when you go south. From there, Garry asks Mary to take care of hers, but she didn't mind. Go north to proceed to the next area. Flowers of Jealousy The team will arrive at a place on where there are two violet doors in different places. If you go north and explore the door, it's still locked so preferably, look at the other door. You'll arrive at a room, full of bunnies. Garry would comment, as would Mary. It's your choice to say your opinion about it, but remember, it can still affect your ending. Explore the room a bit more. One of the two bookshelves contains a book which the team could read thoroughly. After reading, take a closer look with the bunnies (which are blue "disturbing" dolls to Garry) around you. There's an odd-one-out there. Go near it, and it will break. It will contain the Violet Key, which can unlock the other violet door. As you exit the room, the painting earlier will suddenly grow some vines which will separate the two girls (Ib and Mary) from Garry. There would be a short argument whether to leave Garry or not, but you'll eventually leave him. From there, Ib will explore with Mary towards the other room. They will both dig through a few boxes, which Mary said to do. You'd be able to find a palette knife deep into a box, and Mary would keep it. Explore the room more, until Mary complains that they should go back to Garry. If she said that already, go ahead and exit the room. You'll see a red headless mannequin blocking your way. Mary would order Ib to push it, but even though with both of them pushing it, it's never gonna move, so move on. You'll arrive at a series of stairs with windows. You'll see a shadow walking to-and-from it. You'll notice at the end that there would be a ball of paint falling down the last set of stairs. Go north to arrive at a painting. Go west after the painting. Writing's in the wall would appear, and it's best if you read it. Enter the room to enter the next area. From here, we'll start the Ib-and-Garry parts. Controlling Ib and Garry separately Here on, you'll see blue roses on the ground, signifying that you can switch to playing Garry. In Garry's mode, you can switch to Ib by stepping on red roses. As you arrive in the place indicated in the photo, most likely, you'll save and step on the blue rose. I would like to give you a hint starting from here on. You should observe your environment slowly and carefully. Not all paintings will hurt you, neither would they would not hurt you. So, you'll step at the blue rose, and see Garry back at the Flowers of Jealousy. There, he'll show worry about the two. He'll have no choice but to go to the Red Eyes room once again. You'll notice the difference on how Ib, Mary and Garry sees the paintings, even the stuff around. Ib and Mary sees it as little bunnies with red eyes. Garry sees it as blue dolls with different clothing and red eyes. Now, you'll know on why Garry find the room unsettling. Once again, explore the bookshelves. If the other bookshelf has a book to read, what about the other? From there, you'll find a way out. Garry would arrive at a place on where you'll find a save point, a locked door, a triangular hole in the floor, the red rose and five cords hanging. Of course, it's best if you save. Going to the cords, they resemble something a bit. Remember Ib's place? Which cord do you think can help them? Wrong pull of cord can make you lose a petal, can lead you to a bad end, or probably drop something from the ceiling (presumably a mannequin head or a blue "disturbing" doll). Once you pulled the right cord, go back to Ib. Probably, save. Ib will approach the bridge, and asks it if it's okay for them to cross. When they cross, you'll notice a box and a house-shaped object. Exploring the box, Mary wouldn't like it, so ignore it. Looking at the box, you'll notice you can make it move. Of course, it's moving so it has a proper place to go to, right? Push it to the dark hole, and go back to the blue rose on the ground so you can control Garry once again. Arriving, you'll see the object Ib pushed in the place you're in. Where else can you put this piece? Of course, the triangular hole. You push it towards the hole. As it falls, the locked door nearby will now be opened. Save. Now, both Garry and Ib can continue. You can go back to Ib or continue being Garry. Let's go to Garry's side first. You'll arrive at a hallway where you'll notice a doll with a pink clothing. Many people would be curious about it, and read the writing beside it. I won't spoil so, read on. You'll notice it's a nuisance, so probably many people would ignore it and go forward. Going on and on, you'll notice it's following you. This could make Garry annoyed in the end of the hallway, on where the doll is in his way. You would pick on whether Garry will kick it or move it aside. Oh well, you pick. If you try the door once again, it's still locked. You'll suddenly notice the writing beside the door and you MUST read it. Thus, the door will unlock. From there, you'll go into a larger area and notice the red rose on the floor as you go east. Go back to Ib. Going to Ib's side. You'll arrive at a narrow way going to the next area. Mary and Ib will talk for a while and pick you choice. Some choices can alter an ending, but just pick any. It's very narrow, so just follow the tracks. From there, you'll arrive at a larger room. Explore five rooms to explore, though one is blocked due to some red gas. Attempting to cross, you'll die. One is locked also. Therefore, three are accessible. If you go to the first room, you'll see three mannequin heads and a painting. Try to explore. Once leaving, explore the room beside the painting, "Heavenly Thread". You'll see that it's colorless. Explore the room, and you'll see a key at the other side. Lastly, go south from the Colorless Room to explore the last room. Mary would notice that you can enter something on the door. You'll notice the painting displayed in the left. The answer would be pretty obvious if you've got a nice memory. Once in, try and read some books. Remember some codes there, you might need it in Garry's side. Exploring, you'll notice a painting with a hole in the middle. Insert the key. If you don't have the key yet, here's a hint: Explore the first room one more time. Since you explored all, it's best if you save, and go to Garry's side. Going to Garry's side. Explore everything first. The first room you'll see is locked. The room in front of the paintings, "Worry" (which was in the real gallery) and "Juggling" is filled with red gas. One move and Garry will lose a petal. Go north to see a door with a plant on top. You can enter and read the books even if the sign, seen when you enter the room, tells you not to. The room beside it is clearly locked, so ignore it for a while. Now, beside the Tree Room, on its left, enter. You'll see some stands, but as you see, they want you to collect some ball of paint to 'build the bridge'. So, all you need to do is collect these paintballs. Here are some hints. One is in the hallway, one is in a painting, one is in the Gas Room, two is in the Tree Room, one is in a doll, finally, one is in the Doll Room. Here's a tip to solve the Gas Room. Remember the painting in Ib's area on where a woman needs an umbrella? Get the umbrella first, then hook it to the fisherman's hook. Make Ib give the umbrella to the woman, then the room will rain. Going to Garry, go straight down to the vase, then go to it's left. From there, heal. You'll notice a cord at the east side. Pull it. The gas will go away, and you are free to roam around the room. After going out, look at the doll, that is if you got the rest on where you'll only need two paintballs already. Inspect the doll near the locked door. There, you'll get the red paintball. It'll laugh and go in the locked room. I REALLY suggest you to save before entering. Mostly all people die easily there which could lead to a bad end. Oh well. Good luck on finding the key. IF you escaped, go out to the room to meet up with Ib. Get the Brown Key from the Colorless Room and open the locked door to meet up with Garry. With Ib, Mary starts acting strangely. They'll meet and Garry will confess to Ib that Mary isn't the girl they thought she'd be. IF he didn't succeed the Doll Room, Mary and Ib will go meet up with Garry. You're going to need to snap him out of it to continue your journey. Now, once in peace, go to Ib's place on where red gas was blocking the way to that door. After making Garry push the mannequin, you'll proceed to the new area, Sketchbook. Trivia *Red Eyes randomly makes appearances in the cord room and the Tree Room. Category:Guides Category:Areas Category:Violet Area